The Contract
by Pen to Paper Writer
Summary: Rick insists on trying to get Kate to see that whatever it is she needs to figure out they can both do it together.
1. Chapter 1

She has had it. So many times he has tried to get back with her by weaseling his way into an active NYPD homicide case. But she had told him that she needed time apart. She told him that while she was trying to save their marriage, he did not believe a word that she had said.

Then the issue of trust had come into play, he did trust her and she told him that she needed him to trust her until she had what was going to most likely get him killed taken care of. As he watched her bend down and pick up her bag he silently but sadly let her have her the space she had asked for. He would find a way to get her to let him into whatever it was that she needed to do alone...without him. So that's exactly what he did. He found every possible way to get closer to her until after one case she just snapped at him.

"Rick it seems that you have a hard time understanding what the word space means. I need you to leave the precinct and for your own good and my sanity because you are no longer allowed to follow a police captain around for research or any other excuse you can come up with."

"Kate that's fine. I'll just tag along with the boys!" Rick said with a grin on his face.

"Rick I meant what I said. You are now banned from the 12th. Please don't come back...ever." Kate needed to be hard on him and this was the only way she could think of to protect him. She hoped that he at least could see her point of view.

"Okay Beckett I get it"

Apparently he didn't get it. He tried harder to use his P.I. firm to yet again try to get onto yet another investigation at the 12th. She was livid when she found out. So she was done with his b.s. She went home and tried to forget about him and how he tried to get back into her life. Yes, they were still married but she had taken the last of her everyday things out of the loft and nothing really kept her there anymore.

The target was in the snipers Hensoldt ZF sight. Breathing calm the sniper just kept the target in sight. The target was just finished eating a meal at an outside cafe right on the sidewalk. Drinking a glass of moscato he reflected on the day that had past. The sniper had the opportunity to act on the target since he sat down at the table for one over an hour ago. But waited until he had finished his meal. Pulling the bolt back and chambering a Remington 168 grain .308 round into the barrel, the sniper takes a breath in and then exhales out slowly. Reacquiring the target once again the safety comes off the weapon. The sniper places a finger on the trigger. It's a 4 pound pull and the trigger feels right as the sniper puts the first pad of the index finger on the trigger and pulls back ever so slightly.

Checking for wind by looking at the small American flag attached to the planter by the table the conditions are right. The range is 156 yards and this should be a direct hit and the sniper takes a long breath in and checks the target one last time.

Without making a sound and walking up behind the sniper with a hand gun drawn and aimed at the snipers head a voice asks the sniper

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

 **Continue? Reviews are like a report cards...everyone wants a good one!**

 **P2P**


	2. Chapter 2

The sniper gingerly removed his finger from the trigger. Calculating in his mind how far it would be to strike at his as of yet unknown threat with a sweep of his legs towards them from the prone position. He was all set to make his move, that was until he heard the distinctive sound of a Sig being cocked. Whoever the owner was they would do some serious damage to the back of his skull because he knew his weapons and what he heard being chambered in that Sig was not your common law enforcement ammo. No, whoever this was was going in for the kill was going to do it with a .45 ACP round, and it would leave him a mess there on the roof top. He knew he was done so ever so slowly he retreated from the weapon that was only 5 seconds ago going to take the life of Richard Castle.

He slips his arms behind his back waiting for the inevitable. Next he hears,

"Cover me, if he moves do not hesitate, make sure he no longer breathes."

The voice quickly draws out a pair of ASP rigid hinged handcuffs. Securing the sniper, the voice then takes a set of zip tie cuffs and secures the snipers legs. Rolling him over he lets out a quiet gasp at who has just detained him. Damn he thought. She was his next contract. He had this all planned out there was no way she could have found out that he was sent to take out Richard Castle, he had done his homework, she was a nothing, a nobody and even better she had caught him just before he pulled the trigger. No this was going to end so very badly for him. He should just beg her to be taken out right now, this way he would not have to deal with the pain and suffering that he knew he would face when she turned him loose.

"You still got him?" The voice asked.

"I do." The second voice replied.

She gets down into the prone position and looks through the scope at the intended target on the sidewalk down below. Her heart just broke once again as she watched her husband sip his wine totally unknowing that he was a target tonight. Gathering her will back up and hiding her tears she rises from the snipers hide and walks over to her partner.

"I going to tear this guy apart! I want answers, and I'm not stopping until I get them!"

Rita looks Kate right in the eyes and what she sees is nothing that she could have ever imagined from their meeting on the street where, she had warned her about death and rabbit holes. No this was a person who was on a mission, cold and calculating. And if she read her correctly, she would torture and kill to get whatever she needed just as easily with no remorse at all. Rita never thought Kate could do this, and maybe just maybe Kate was going to be the one teaching her.

"Safe house?" Rita asked Kate.

"Yeah, let's get him secured first, then I'll meet you there."

"Got it." Rita replies.

Rita roughly pulls the sniper away dragging him on the roof top to the stair well. Sure this guy did his homework, but so did Kate then when Kate had info on this guy as a possible threat to their investigation into LOCSTAT, Rita used her husband to run down his identity and he was more glad to do so when Kate had thought he might try to neutralize Rick. It's a wonder why the CIA had not taken Mrs. Beckett to be trained as an agent. She would fit in perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

Rita had the sniper in the sedan and had left for the safe house. She knew that Kate needed to stay on the roof a little while longer just to see Rick again before she had left. So she gave her the time she needed. The dirtbag that was in the back seat of the car was not going to be a problem. She only needed to drive a short distance to the safe house but she knew that she had support even before she arrived there. Her husband was going to be there to give her a hand.

Pulling up the the house Rita smiles at the 6' 3" form that is leaning up against the post that holds up the awning covering the doorway.

"Hey babe!"

"Always the charmer. So love what do you have for me there?"

"Oh just a little something I picked up from the side of the road. Care to give me a hand?"

"Of course, I'd love to."

Hunt opens the right rear door and violently drags out the sniper.

"So how long do we have him before we need to turn him loose?"

"I'm not too sure and I hate not knowing that. But I'd say that we can more than likely keep him until he looses a couple of his body parts!"

The sniper whimpers and his eyes go wide at Rita's words. He thinks that maybe he won't need to worry about facing his bosses because there won't be much of him left.

Kate secured the snipers rifle and as she slipped it into the soft case she noticed that this weapon was not your everyday assassins weapon of choice. This weapon was high end and this was a card that Kate could play later. Securing the weapon she looked down at Rick who now had finished his wine and had asked the waitress for the check. She returned with his change and he held his hand up motioning for her to keep the change for the tip. As she turned away from him the look on her face is one of shock. The man should not be telling her to keep the change from his bill. He should be slumped over at his table with a bullet in his head.

Rick got up and moved away from the table and walked about 10 feet and looked up at the sky. Pausing for a second the moment was over and he started to walk back to his car. Yeah Kate would need to talk to Jackson about his son.

Richard Castle was in love with a phantom, because even if she was there she wasn't really there. Whatever this was he had hoped that he could fix it. He could not remembering doing anything wrong. And this is what he came back to every time. Something else had made her turn him away. She had wanted him to never come back and help her with anything. Could this be the issue? Had he overstepped on a case like the one that got him kicked out of the precinct involving the murder of the detective that was "allegedly" killed by the mob? No the boys would not have kept this from him. They wanted them to make it through this marriage, he knows that they would have told him if he screwed up.

He hits the unlock button on his key fob and opens the door to the Mercedes and gets in. It's about a ½ hour ride back to the loft, but a friend of his had recommended this restaurant tonight because he knew Rick loved southwestern prepared food. And his friend was right the food was excellent. He would need to stop by and thank his friend in person tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate watched as her husband drove away. She picked up the snipers weapon and went down to her car. Driving the same route to the safe house as Rita did. When she arrives there she noticed that Hunt has already set up the room that she will be interrogating the sniper in. She looks in the room and sees him bound to a chair that's bolted to the floor with his eyes blindfolded and mouth gagged arms and legs zip-tied also.

She changes into an all black outfit, mostly to intimidate him, but actually she knows that this guy has probably been on the receiving end of much worse. She draws her long hair into a ponytail. She nods to Rita and Hunt that she is ready to start. They enter the room adjacent to where Kate will be and start the audio and video recording equipment. This equipment is not the usual A/V stuff. It's CIA issue and it also has the capabilities to measure heat and cold within the subject as well as heart and breathing rates all from this room. So as it is Kate has free rein to do whatever she wants without fear of missing anything.

As she walks into the room his body automatically tenses. She walks around him a couple of times and settles in to do the job she needs get done. She removes his blindfold and gag.

"Tell me, who sent you to kill Richard Castle?"

He stays silent. Figuring he will make her work for the information he has no intention of giving her.

"Okay. You're the silent type. I like your type the most, because after I get finished with you silence will be the least of your problems."

Kate walks over to the only table that's in the room and selects her tool of choice. Picking up a pair is ratcheting pruning shears she walks back to her captive and takes a hold of his right index finger.

"Now I'm only going to ask you one more time, who sent you to kill Richard Castle?"

"You don't scare, me"

"Listen, honey, I'm not doing this to scare you, I asked a question and I have not received an answer. If you don't answer me then I will make sure that you will never kill anyone again." Kate tugs on the snipers index finger.

"Yeah right. You don't have the balls!"

All Jackson and Rita hear is a scream that they are all too familiar with. They look through the two-way window and see blood dripping from where the snipers finger used to be.

"So are you ready to talk now, or will I need to move onto other more important body parts?" Kate places her combat boot between his legs and pressed the sole of her boot against his man parts.

Still he stays silent. A finger is one thing but his manhood, well she'd never. Then what he hears next sends a shiver through him. It's the sound of a pair of hedge trimmers. And he gulps as she opens and closes them. Still he keeps his mouth shut.

"So once again, who sent you to kill Richard Castle?"

Still he is silent. Kate thinks that either this guy is just plain stupid or he is loyal to his boss. He looks her in the eye and still says nothing. Kate moves her hand to his midsection. Hunt goes to leave the room to cut her off. Kate unfastens the snipers belt and rips the button away that holds up his pants. Hunt bursts through the door.

"Kate, think about the mess before you go too far here. If you do that he will bleed out in less than 4 minutes."

"Hunt, I don't care. I am going to get the answers I need and if he dies in the process, then he's a bigger fool than I thought. I'm sure that whoever they are they will send someone else and this will start all over again." Kate pulls his pants away and positions the shears against his abdomen and places her other hand on the shear handle and starts to close the shears together...

 **A/N: To the guest reviewer who is a coward and hides while leaving his/her review as a guest, If you think it's stupid then DON'T READ IT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"WAIT, PLEASE!" The sniper yells.

Kate thinks about stopping, but she knows that this is just a stalling tactic by her captive to keep her from cutting off his manhood.

"NO SERIOUSLY DON'T, PLEASE WAIT. He yells once more.

"You better have a name for me!" Kate says to him angrily.

"I don't have a name, but all I have is a number. We never exchanged names, I SWEAR!"

Kate looks over to Hunt advancing on the sniper and with one swift hit knocks him unconscious.

"Jackson, what the hell are you doing?" Just then Rita comes into the room.

"Kate, we need a real name, numbers can lead nowhere. You know this so let's wait until he comes to and start over again. We need to regroup and get this done there is too much at stake here. Too much, and you know it. By the way, nice acting with the shears!"

"Rita, I wasn't acting!" Rita shudders.

The sniper who was just now coming conscious again was one Paul Davis. Most likely it was a cover name but they would use this.

"Paul come on snap out of it."

Paul quickly looked south and found he was still in one piece. He let out a sigh.

"Paul, they won't be attached for long if you don't give me a name." Kate said.

"I can't tell you something I don't know. We never used names. And this is the reason why we didn't so if I was ever caught I could never give up his identity."

Hunt walks Kate to the corner. "Kate any ideas?"

"He could be lying and I think that he could be telling the truth, but he's been in situations like this before. So I really can't tell."

"Kate follow my lead and let's see where this can go."

Again Jackson strikes Davis but not as hard this time, they need his awake for this.

"Davis I am going to ask one last time and then all bets are off. I will turn her loose on you. So if I were you I'd say something to keep your balls."

"REALLY I'M NOT LYING. THERE WERE NO NAMES USED!"

"Okay, Davis tell me who is LOCSAT?"

"LOCSAT? What's that?" Hunt raises his fist once more. "Wait, let me think."

"Well all I know is that LOCSAT is not a person or a place, but it's an acronym for something."

""Well, Davis spill." Kate tells him.

"Hunt you're a spook right?" Hunt nods. "Well, then you will know what you will need to do after I give you what you need...right?"

Hunt quietly and solemnly nods again. "Well then listen carefully."

"LOCSAT stands for Laser Orbital Counterattack Satellite.

So it's a defense system Hunt asks.

"Pretty much." Davis acknowledges. "I know that you were on the run Kate. I also gave you and Vikrum a bit of a break in the apartment building. But I was not going to stop carrying out my objective. I could have taken out the both of you at any time. I was just sent to kill your husband because you were getting too close to finding out what was going on. Did you really think that I did not plan all this out? Listen, Kate, you and your crew here will be killed. There is no question about that. It's just a matter of time. But if you are able to dig a little deeper into the AG team you were assigned to when you were in D.C. well you might be surprised at what you'd find." Davis looks up to Hunt and winks his right eye. Hunt removes his handgun places it at Davis' temple and pulls the trigger. His head slumps forward.

"Hunt what the hell?" Kate screams at him.

"Kate he had relayed all the information he had, there was nothing else left to do, he was a liability."

"So you shoot him?"

"Kate it's an honor thing, I don't expect you to understand."

"You know what.. your right I don't understand!"

 **A/N: After reviews from members and guests alike, all that will follow will be an epilog. This fic was just to show how Kate got mad at all the red tape that prevented her from finding out who killed her AG team. I portrayed her as a badass/killer (just to find the truth) But it seems that readers don't like this side of her.**


	6. Chapter 6

She did not understand. This was her problem. She sat at her desk nursing a cup of coffee. Realizing that she had really screwed things up with her and Rick. It had been just about 4 months and she missed him terribly. She went over all she had for this crusade she was on. She still came back to what Rita had told her.

"Be careful who you take with you. It could end badly for all involved."

Her mind was made up. There would be no more chasing after something that would not give her the closure for what she needed. There was no one who would benefit from the closure she found from finding out who killed her team. They were all dead. There would always be something that would drag her back into whatever operation that required her skills. She takes out her phone and dials a number.

The call connects.

"Hunt, I just have two words for you "I'm done" she ended the call and on the other end Hunt looked over to his wife. "Well, Jackson?"

"She went for it, hook, line and sinker. She's out."

"Now let's hope that your earlier call to Rick had the effect we are hoping for."

"One can only hope, love! One can only hope."

Kate placed a second call to Rick.

"Castle." he answers.

"Rick, it's me, Kate. Can we meet and talk?"

"Kate, are you sure that this is what you want?" Rick was thinking the worst.

"It is. Can we meet at the Haunt?"

"Sure can you meet me in 2 hours? There are just a couple of things I need to do before we meet."

"Sure. I'll see you then." Kate hangs up and takes her now empty coffee cup and deposits into the dish rack in the break room after rinsing it out. She gets her things together and she heads to the room she has been living in for the last 4 months to tell Vikrum that she is going to ask Rick to come home...if he'll have her.

She arrives and Vikrum is searching the net for one last clue to end the mystery that is LOCSAT. When he hears the door open he is giving her the news that he has finally found the information that she so desperately needed.

"Kate, I have it. All the information that implicated everyone from the ringleader to the grunts. Do you want to take down these bastards now once and for all?"

Kate walks over to the closet and pulls out her overnight bag and starts filling it with her clothes, and personal things. He looks at her funny and asks...

"Kate what's going on?"

"Vikrum, I'm done with this. Take whatever intel you have and report to Hunt."

Vikrum just looks at her dumbfounded. Kate walks over to him and extends her hand and she shakes his wishing him all the luck.

As she pulls up to the Haunt 1 hour and fifty minutes later she sees a black Mercedes Benz S65 coupe. She wonders if Rick bought it but then thought he would not spend over 200,000 dollars on a new car. She walks down the stairs into the bar. She scans the floor looking for him until Brian sees her and tells her that he is down in his office. She heads to his office.

Rick has the papers in his hand. At first he was reluctant to see his lawyer and file them but she was serious about what she wanted when they talked on the phone before. So he would just strike first and get it over with. He was done. He was startled by the knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Rick."

"Hi, Kate. How are you?"

"I'm so much better now." Hoping he understood that being there with him was what she needed.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

She walks over to his desk and before she can see he slides the manilla envelope over the papers. She leans in to hug him and give him a quick kiss, but he just edged away from her. She returns to the chair in front of his desk.

"So you wanted to talk?"

"I really do, Rick I think..."

"Kate listen I'm not happy with where our marriage is going."

"Rick, what's wrong?"

"Kate, I'm tired of this and I think that we should look to the future. For both of our sakes."

"Rick I don't understand what are you talking about?"

"Kate, how could you not? You left me with no explanation you just asked me to trust you. And I did now I am done."

Rick picks up the papers and hands them to her. She reads what they are and her face drops.

"Rick I don't want this. I am here to ask you if I could come back home."

"Why Kate? Don't you see this is not about you? Maybe it's what I want!"

"Rick please...don't do this."

"Kate I am going to leave these papers with you. Please sign them, I will make sure that you are well taken care of for the rest of your life. In the meantime you might want to have your lawyer look over these papers and advise you on how to proceed. I will be heading out the Hamptons in my new toy out front. I will be clearing out my things because the Hamptons house is yours."

"RICK WAIT! WHAT IF THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT?"

"Kate there is no need to yell at me. I have tried to get in and make you see that we are meant to be together, but you either can't see or don't want to see. Take your pick. Either way I don't think that you will ever change."

"Please, Rick give me no, just give us one more chance?"

Rick looks into her hazel and sees something he had never seen before. He sees a yearning in her eyes. Something he thought was gone a long time ago. So he asks her

"Kate if we do this there will be no more secrets, and I'm sure that this is what went on for the last 4 months. Also, I think that we need to have a serious talk about our future."

"Yes, I can do that! And I promise no more secrets."

"Well then lets talk..."

And talk they did. Kate promised to be upfront with him from now on. And it would be easy for them because, she had decided that being a captain wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. She decided that if she was going to be committed to this marriage she would go all in.

"So Rick what do you think?"

"Are you sure Kate? This has always been your dream, and I don't want to take that away from you."

"Rick you are so much more important to me than having to deal with being the new captain at the 12th. And the boys will get over it after a while, it's not like I'm never going to see them again."

"Well in that case" Rick gets up from the love seat that they were both sitting on and walks over to the desk, picks up divorce papers and rips them in two. He turns back to her and she just steamrolls him into a hug. He is taken off guard but has the sense to embrace her back.

Releasing from the hug he says... Now Kate about that baby...as his eyebrows raise up and down...

 **A/N: And with this comes the end to this story. It seems that the "guest reviewers" did not want to read a story where Kate was written this way. So I decided to end it like this.**

 **And that's sad too. Because those same reviewers have sealed the fate for my other stories as well. I do this for fun hoping that someone can enjoy reading what I write. I spend about 1 to 2 hours researching each chapter I write for my stories. SO why should I continue to write after receiving reviews from guests who bash and berate what or how I write? Don't get me wrong I like to hear about what people think I have a tough skin and I thought it made me a better writer. But when I as the writer can't even ask why the guest reviewer thought the way they did it becomes all too frustrating. So all the stories that I have open are now complete. The reader can put the ending in that they want to use to finish it off.  
**  
 **I would like to say that I have met a lot of people here and I'm thankful for all their help either with Beta-ing a chapter here or there or just being a friend. I hope that they consider me their friend as well. GeekMom, Swordwriter, Guardingmycastle, Jerico Steel, Matt Webber, WRTRD, Matthew G Given, djinni14, Bren Williams, Aalon, casket1960, coyotepup4, Twinkleheart, A.K. Hunter, Lord of Kavaka, |03|, and Shutterbug5269. There are way to many to mention but these wonderful people have written some really great stories!**

 **P2P**


End file.
